Pride and Prejudice
by Shreya Austenite
Summary: Based on the book 'Pride and Prejudice' and multi couple. Presenting Shreya and Daya as Ms. Elizabeth Bennet and Mr. Darcy. My first Multi
1. Chapter 1

Her eyes, as beautiful and bright as sun, closed and a smile, as soothing as the wind tickling her cheeks, crept on her lips. She looked up to the sky and let out a deep sigh.

She smiled and moved in the house from the verandah, where she stood.

She heard her parents talking and she tiptoed to their room's closed door and stuck her ear to the door.

* * *

Inside the room,

Woman (excited): Salukhe ji, main toh bahut khush hoon ki Rajat ke saath- saath uske senior aur baaki dost bhi aa rhe hai. (Dreamingly): Zara sochiye, agar unke senior… kya naam tha unka.. haan, Abhijeet ke saath kisi beti ki baat ban jaye toh.

Salukhe looked at her excited wife, then back to the newspaper he was reading.

Salukhe (smiled lightly): Haan Sonali ji, maine suna hai ki Abhijeet bahut hi accha ladka hai, ek dum shaant aur khush mizaj. Agar humaari kisi bhi beti ke saath uski baat ban gyi mujhe bahut khushi hogi, khaskar ki Shreya ke saath.

Sonali (made a face): Nhi, Shreya ke saath kaise ho sakta hai. Meri saari betiyaan sundar hai, lekin Shreya… haan, mana ki voh bahut samajhdar hai aur uska dil bhi saaf hai, lekin Tarika aur Ishita sabse acchi hai.

Salukhe (smirked): Toh ab aap kya chahti hai, main kya karoon Sonali ji?

Sonali (smiled): Main chahti hoon, ki aap Abhijeet apna baat- cheet badhaye.

Salukhe (looked at her): Lekin Sonali ji, Rajat ka dost hai voh.

Sonali (stubbornly): Voh sab main nhi jaanti, bas baat badhayiye.

* * *

She smiled and giggled listening to their conversation. She backed and twirled dreamingly. She kept the book, which was in her hand, near to her heart and blushed for her sisters.

She ran up to her room.

* * *

A lady could be seen in a bedroom, playing her fingers on the sitar, sitting on her bed.. The tune coming out was so beautiful that it can even hypnotize anyone.

The lady cam almost running and saw her sister lost in her instrument. She smiled and went near her.

She hugged her from behind, climbing up the bed. The other lady smiled and stopped playing.

Lady (sitting beside her): Tarika di, aap yeh sitar kyun bajati ho?

Tarika (smiled): Shreya, yeh mujhe bahut pasand hai. Jaise tumhe sair karna aur kitabe padhna pasand hai waise hi.

Shreya smiled.

Shreya (excited): Accha, di, aapko pta hai, Rajat aa rha hai, aur mummi papa baat kar rhe the ki unke dost bhi aane wale hai.

Tarika (held her ear): Tune unki baat chhupkar suni.

Shreya smiled sheepishly.

Shreya (made a face): Par aage toh suniye na.

Tarika (chuckled): Bol meri maa.

Shreya (kept her head on her lap and laid): Unmein se ek hai Abhijeet ji… aur maa chahti hai ki humein se ek ki baat unse ban jaaye.

Tarika (caressing her hairs): Tab toh tu hi unki patni banegi, akhir itni sundar aur samjhdar ladki ko kaun apna jeevan saathi nhi bnana chahega.

Shreya's smile faded. She stood and went to the window.

Shreya (closed eyes): Nhi mujhe koi shauk nhi hai, aap mein se hi ek ki baat ho jaye toh main bahut khush ho jaungi, mujhe in sab mein abhi nhi aana.

Tarika felt fishy but said nothing.

Shreya composed herself and smiled. She turned to her.

Shreya (changing the topic): Di, chaliye main bahar ho kar aati hoon.

Tarika smiled and nodded.

Shreya took her book and went out.

* * *

It was almost evening and she was still walking with book in her hand. She looked as if too indulged in the book but she was cautious enough not to bump into someone.

She was now inside her house's gate. She was in her lawn. She sighed and sat with the support of a tree behind the bush.

Her book was lying and she was reading it, lying on the green grass and propped with her elbow on the book's side.

She sighed and laid herself straight. She looked at the sky and got lost in her thoughts.

Shreya (thinking): Maa mujhe pta nhi kyun pyaar nhi karti jitna voh baakiyon se karti hai. (after a thought) shayad kyunki main baakiyon jaisi nhi hoon, main apni baak rakh deti hoon aur bahut khule vicharon ki hoon. Shayad main ek gaon ki aam ladki jaisi nhi hoon balki bikul alag hoon. (smiled) Par papa kehte hai main jaisi hoon, waise hi acchi hoon aur voh bhi toh mujhe waise hi pyaar karte hai. Papa ke liye main ek acchi ladki hoon, (smiled faded) Par maa, unka kya? Voh toh…

Her thoughts were disturbed by her younger sister's voice.

Shreya (coming back to reality): Haan, kya huya Ishita?

Ishita (smiled): Shreya di, maa apko bula rhi hai.

Shreya got up and nodded. They both went inside the house.

* * *

Soon, that night….

They were having dinner.

Sonali (suddenly): Tarika…

Tarika (softly): Haan, maa

Sonali (smiled): Kal tum acche se taiyaar ho jaana aur Tasha aur Kajal ko keh dena voh tumhaari madad kar denge.

Tarika (glanced at Shreya, who smiled naughtily which Salukhe noticed): Par kyun maa?

Sonali (smiled): Kal Rajat apne kucch senior aur doston ke saath aa rha hai.

Shreya (trying to be unaware): Phir taiyyaar hone wali kya baat hai, maa ismein?

Salukhe (smiled): Jab pehle se pta hai, toh apni behen ko kyun chhed rhi ho?

Shreya giggled while Tarika turned all red.

Roma (confused): Kya maa?

Sonali told her.

Roma (jumped in excitement): Wow! Kitna maza aayega. Itne saare officers.

Shreya rolled her eyes and sighed while Salukhe shook his head in disappointment.

Shreya (murmured): Bechare voh officers, Roma kechangul mein aa gye toh…

Roma (suspiciously): Aapne kucch kaha kya Shreya di?

All looked at her, while she glanced at everyone.

Shreya (stammering): N-nhi toh…

Shreya shrugged her shoulders and concentrated on food while Tarika giggled, who heard her words.

* * *

At night…

Shreya was lying on the bed, while Tarika had just came from a shower.

Shreya was staring towards the ceiling. Her corner of eyes was moist. Tarika looked at her and sat on the edge of the bed, Shreya automatically shifted her head to her lap.

Shreya (lost tone): Di, maa mujhse bilkul nhi pyaar karti na?

Tarika (shocked): Shreya, yeh tum kaisi baate kar rhi ho?

Shreya hid her face on her stomach, and she knew that her sister was crying as she felt her warm tears on her stomach.

Her sister poured her heart to her and also told the morning incident.

Shreya (sat, facing her): Mujhe isliye nhi bura laga ki Abhijeet ji ke layak unhone mujhe nhi samjha, mujhe sach mein unse koi Matlab nhi hai. Par ek maa ho kar apni beti ko kaam aakna kya accha hai?

Tarika said nothing, but looked down.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi guys.. sorry for late update but it could be my last update of the month as I have some important work to do and may have to go out for three weeks. I will try to update it as I will get time but I hope you all understand my problem...-Samshreya8**_

The next day came….

Shreya woke up early… earlier than anyone in the house. She got freshened up. She wore her blue ghagra with light blue blouse and matching dupatta. She made breakfast for everyone and ate hers. She took her embroidered sling bag and made her way to the school, where she used to teach.

The school was quiet. She was class teacher and thus went to her class. She opened the door and…

SURPRISE!

HAPPY TEACHER"S DAY!

She got startled and chuckled looking around. The whole room was decorated and the 'HAPPY TEACHER'S DAY' banner was dominating.

To be a teacher is to have a big heart to create little minds. A teacher burns himself like a candle to light up the life of his students. Thus, a day dedicated to them is important.

Shreya reached her teacher's table, where she got roses, chocolates and gifts from her beloved students. She smiled and kissed on each cheek.

She was really happy to be with her students on such a beautiful day. She even forgot that today, her best friend was coming.

She was enjoying with her little friends when her phone rang. She received the call.

In the call,

Shreya (smiled): Hello, Rajat.

Rajat (smiled): Hello, Shreya, tum kaha ho? Aur itne shor sharabe ki aawaz kaha se aa rhi hai?

Shreya (looked at the kids): Voh main school mein hoon aur aaj teachers day hai na toh mere students ne mujhe surprise diya hai.

Rajat (raised his eyebrows): Oh ho! Matlab aaj madam ki party (she chuckled): Anyways, yaad hai na, main aa rha hoon aaj?

Shreya bit her tongue.

Shreya (normally): Haan, yaad hai… toh tum kitne baje tak aa rhe ho?

Rajat (smiled): 7 baje tak… ghar par hi rehna…. Tum logon ko kisi se milwaana hai.

Shreya (smiled): Ok, bye.

She disconnected the call and went back to her students.

In the noon,

Shreya was back from school and was sitting with Tarika, Kajal and Tasha in the courtyard, when their mother approached them.

Sonali (coming to them): Shreya, Tarika tum dono aaj yeh pehena (giving them the packets)

Shreya (confused): Par maa mujhe kucch khas pehene ki kya zaroorat hai?

Sonali (sitting beside them): Arre Shreya, dekho, Rajat ke bahut se dost aa rhe hai, toh ho sakta hai ki unmein se kisi ko tum pasand aa jao, isiliye.

Shreya nodded with a sigh, while her mother went inside.

Tasha (giggling): Lag rha hai, aaj Shreya bhi nhi bachne wali.

Kajal (naughtily): Mujhe toh lag rha hai ki aaj Shreya se koi nhi bachne wala.

Shreya went red.

Shreya (fake glare): Kajal, Tasha.

Both (held ears): Sorry.

Shreya and Tarika chuckled.

Shreya (serious tone): Waise Kajal, tu bhi toh itni sundar hai aur Tasha tu bhi, toh tum dono ki bhi toh baat ban sakti hai kisi officer ke saath.

Tasha (made face): Agar Roma kisi officer ko chhodegi toh na.

Shreya laughed at her expressions.

Kajal (dreamingly): Lekin agar soch koi officer humme se kisi ko chun leta hai toh?

Shreya looked at her then looked down. Tarika noticed her change in expression.

Tarika (looking at Shreya): Toh kya? Agar hume nhi pasand aaya toh hum shaadi nhi karenge usse.

Tasha (excited): Lekin maine toh suna hai Mumbai ke officers bade acche dikhte hai.

Shreya (smiled): Pagal ho gyi hai tu. Acche dikhne se kucch nhi hota, dil ke bhi acche hone chahiye log.

Shreya looked at sky and got up.

Shreya (looking at them): Main jaa rhi hoon, thoda tehelne, thodi der mein aa jaongi.

All nodded. Shreya took her book and went.

She roamed almost everywhere in the lawn, lost in her thoughts.

Shreya (thinking): Pta nhi aaj itna ajeeb sa kyun lag rha hai, shayad nervousness hai… ya aur kucch… kucch karne ka man hi nhi kar rha hai.

Suddenly, she saw Ishita and Roma chuckling over talks and moving out of the gate. She called them.

Shreya (confused): Kaha jaa rhe ho tum log?

Ishita (excited): Didi, voh Rajat ji aa gye hai na apne doston ko lekar toh wahin jaa rhe hai.

Shreya nodded.

Ishita and Divya went.

In Rajat's house,

All the officers have come. There were four to five men and a lady.

Ishita and Roma were eyeing on them from a tree.

They admired the officers and came back early.

In the evening, Shreya came home and saw a chaos in the house. Her younger sisters were going here to there and mother after them. Shreya shook her head and sighed tiredly. She went up and saw her sister getting ready,

Tarika wore a simple white saree with golden work. Her blouse was backless and sleeveless. Kajal was grooming her curls into a bun.

Kajal was wearing a purple saree with silver work and sliver half sleeve and backless blouse. She too left her long hairs open.

Tasha was wearing a peach saree with brown sleeves blouse. Her hairs were open too.

Shreya went in the dressing room with her dress and changed. She wore a blue saree with dark blue sleeveless and backless blouse. She slides her long hair to her shoulder showing off her back.

The four ladies had very little make up but looked pretty.

Soon, the other three sisters were up stairs.

Divya was wearing an orange saree with pink blouse and left side braids.

Ishita wore a red saree with black blouse and right side braids.

Roma wore a yellow saree with matching blouse and a bun.

All were looking gorgeous.

Soon, they heard the ringing of the bell and went down the steps.


	3. Chapter 3

Soon, the other three sisters were up stairs.

Divya was wearing an orange saree with pink blouse and left side braids.

Ishita wore a red saree with black blouse and right side braids.

Roma wore a yellow saree with matching blouse and a bun.

All were looking gorgeous.

Soon, they heard the ringing of the bell and went down the steps.

They saw some men there…but all were familiar. All smiled but two of them were lost, it was noticed by Divya and she rolled her eyes.

Shreya moved forward and one of the men hugged her tightly.

Shreya (in hug): Bahut yaad aayi aapki, Rajat.

Rajat (separating): Haan- haan, jaise humne toh aapko yaad hi nhi kiya.

Shreya (rolled her eyes): Ek baat dhang se nhi bol sakte na aap.

Another man came and supported his elbow by Shreya's shoulder.

Man (smirked): Shreya, tub hi na, kisko bol rhi hai.

Shreya (smiled): Kavin, (removed her shoulder from his reach and he almost fell) tere bade bhai hai voh.

She hugged him then to the man next to him.

Dushyant (flirtatiously): Shreya, meri jaan, tujhe kitna miss kiya maine pta hai.

Shreya (flirtatiously): Dushyant, darling, maine bhi mujhe bahut miss kiya.

Mayur and Vansh side hugged Shreya, together from the either sides. Sachin came and hugged her.

Shreya (confused): Sachin bhai, aap logon ke saath toh aapke friends bhi aane wale the na.

The six exchanged glances.

Rajat (smiled): Shreya, voh humaare seniors nhi aaye hai na abhi tak, voh koyi problem ho gyi thi. Toh un sab ne kaha ki voh sab ke saath aayenge.

Tarika and Shreya nodded. Shreya's eyes caught the two lost girls. She giggled and gave a fake cough. The two came out of their dream and got embarrassed.

Shreya (innocently): Are aaplog, dusron se bhi toh mil lo.

All looked at the other girls. Mayur's heart stopped beating. He was lost in the beautiful lady in front of him, who had already enhanced her beauty for the day.

Shreya looked at him and smiled lightly. She poked Rajat, who asked her about the matter by his eyes. She signaled him to see Mayur through her eyes. Rajat smiled naughtily.

Rajat (naughtily): Mayur, kya huya?

Mayur (came out of the trnce): Haan, K-kucch nhi Bhaiya.

Rajat (nodded lightly): Achha…

Shreya (diverting the situation): Chaliye phir khana khaye?

All nodded and sat around the dining table.

Salukhe was in middle at right side and Tarika opposite to him. From the extreme right, Sachin was sitting with Kajal opposite to him, then Rajat with Shreya opposite to him. Kavin and Dushyant were sitting opposite to each other, then Mayur and Vansh opposite to their partners. Tasha was sitting opposite to Roma. Sonali was serving with the maids.

Sachin was glancing naughtily at Kajal, who was blushing after catching his gaze. Shreya saw that and blushed, as she shouldn't be seeing that. She, suddenly, got shocked, when she discovered a bare foot touching her toes. Her eyes widened and she saw Rajat with a glare. He saw her and smiled, but got confused on seeing her that angry.

Here Sachin was glancing at Kajal, while she was eating. He gave an impressed look, that she controlled so easily. His smile curved into a naughty one.

The foot moved up in her saree and she controlled her gasp. She was getting angry. Suddenly, she held the foot, inside her saree from outside and twisted it.

Bump! One of the men rolled down from his chair.

Shreya (shocked): Sachin bhai!

She felt embarrassed, when she got what must have happened. She rushed towards him and held him.

Shreya (whispered): Sachin bhai, sorry.

Sachin (confused): Tum sorry kyun bol rhi ho?

Shreya (embaressed): Voh aap jiske saath abhi footsie khel rhe the na, (he nodded embarrassed): Voh Kajal nhi main thi.

Sachin (shocked): Kya! (she nodded and he became embarrassed): Shreya, I am sorry.

Shreya (smiled): It's okay, and I am sorry too… mujhe laga Rajat mere sang mazak kar rha hai.

Voice: Are yaar, maine kab aisa kiya?

Shreya (glared): Rajat, tum aisa kar bhi sakte ho.

Rajat (innocently): Lekin kiya toh nhi na.

Shreya looked at other side. They helped Sachin to stand up.

Kajal (concerned): Sachin, aap thik toh ho na?

Sachin (nodded): Haan Kajal.

Shreya (murmured): Itne pyaar se poochongi toh Sachin bhai thik nhi bhi honge toh bhi ho jayenge.

Sachin heard it and blushed.

They completed their dinner.

Divya sat on her piano-forte and started to play. Mayur heard it and didn't know when stood beside it.

Mayur (smiled): Divya, tum toh bahut accha bjati ho.

Divya (looked at him and smiled): Agar main bahut accha bjati hoon, tab toh Shreya didi is cheez mein brilliant hai.

Shreya heard and came to them.

Shreya (Smiled): Aisa kucch nhi hai, main practice hi nhi karti, isiliye bhul hi gyi hongi, lekin Divya bahut accha bjati hai. She is excellent in this.

Divya smiled shyly and Mayur got lost in the beautiful smile. Shreya saw this and slipped out of the scene.

Mayur (softly): Ek aur gaana bjao na.

Divya smiled and started to play. Mayur sat on the nearby chair and was lost, not in the song but the girl playing it.

Shreya was admiring it from a distance. She had a thing with couples, whenever she used to see them, she used to blush, she used to admire them and wish them never to separate, even if they are strangers to her.

Rajat noticed Shreya and hit her shoulder with his from behind. She looked behind and saw him.

Rajat (naughtily): Aise taakogi toh bechaare Sharma jayenge.

Shreya (sighed helplessly): Ab kya kare, koi aur kaam bhi toh nhi hai.

Rajat (smiled): Let's go for a walk.

Shreya smiled and they went.

Here, Vansh was talking to Salukhe and Ishita was sitting next to Salukhe and admiring him. Vansh caught her gaze, when Salukhe was saying something to Sonali.

She felt her throat drying. The most lively of the girls, got a serious and mature one in front of him, wasn't it love.

Vansh asked her through eyes about the matter and she shook her head in a immediate manner.

Ishita (nervously): A-Aaplog ko sheher kaisa lag rha hai, Vansh?

Vansh (straightly): Accha hai, waha sab bahut acche hai aur humaare colleagues bhi humaare saath bahut acche se behave karte hai.

Ishita (smiled): Tab toh aapko bahut maza aata hoga?

Vansh (smirked): Hum wahan koi maza karne nhi jaate hai… kaam karne jaate hai, bas utna hi baat karte hai jitney ki zaroorat ho.

Ishita's smile faded slowly and she went from there, making an excuse.

Shreya and Rajat were walking on the soft grass and talking.

Shreya was giggling and laughing and Rajat too was very interested in making her happy. He would boast himself on the subject she knew he was not good. Whenever, he used to stroke his hairs with his hand, she ruffled it and annoyed him. He would glare her and she used to shrug her shoulder.

They didn't come to know, when they felt the courtyard and came to the road side, near the bridge.

Rajat (suddenly): Shreya, koi dhun sunao.

Shreya (denying): Main, nhi… Aur waise bhi main ghar par bhool gyi hoon.

Rajat (smirked): Best friend hoon tumhaara, itna jaanta hoon ki voh tumhaare saath hi rehta hai.

Shreya made a helpless face. She took out her flute, which was always hidden in her saree, near the waist.

She took a deep breath and started to play it.

Rajat was lost in the tune, as he loved it when she played. She was lost in playing that she didn't notice the pedestrians and vehicle drivers turning towards her. All the notice was caught by her. It looked like a female Krishna was playing the flute and all were just lost in the tune.

A car stopped on the bridge. A man came out of it and received the call. He talked in frustration and then, disconnected the call. He sighed and was about to sit in the car again, when he heard the flute.

He was never that interested in the tunes but found himself attracted to the tune and it's player. He turned to the direction and saw a man and lady walking while the lady was playing the flute. The faces were not clear because of the crowd gathered near them. He thought to go to them, when he received another call.

He talked and when he turned, he saw no one. He sat on the car, disappointed and disheartened and drove off.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: GUYS I AM REALLY SORRY BUT THERE ARE SOME CORRECTIONS AND ADDITIONS:**

 **Muskaan: A lady with pride and too much of over smartness and confidence. She admired Daya and has envy with Shreya because of the same reason. She is Abhijeet's sister.**

 **ACP Pradyuman: A generous and polite man… is senior and boss of Abhijeet and his team. His real connections with the story are surprise.**

 **And DAYA IS AN UNDERCOVER COP AND A BUSINESSMAN FOR THE OUTER WORLD. HE IS INTRODUCED AS A BUSINESSMAN TO SHREYA AND HER FAMILY)**

 _ **:**_ _ **Dear friend… Actually Rajat was lost in the tune, not in Shreya… they are potrayed as only best friends in the story.. nothing else…**_

The men reached a big bungalow, not more far that hers. Some men and a woman were waiting for their arrival and greeted them formally.

Muskaan (arrogant smiled): Hello, Daya, Abhijeet bhai, kaafi der kar di.

Daya was still lost in the beautiful tune and maybe beautiful girl. Abhijeet saw him and then turned to Muskaan.

Abhijeet (smiled): Haan voh beech mein thode hurdles the.

All nodded.

All went in while Daya was still there. He felt a hand on his shoulder and discovered it to be of Abhijeet.

Abhijeet (softly): Kya baat hai Daya?

Daya (sighed) Kucch nhi Abhijeet, chalo andar.

Saying this, he went in and so did Abhijeet after him.

The cops had dinner and all went to their rooms. Daya and Abhijeet in one room, Muskaan in one and the others also had paired in rooms.

Daya was feeling restless and thus decided to take a walk. He went out of the house and was walking alone in the carpet like grass under the blanket of stars, when he heard some sounds of anklets. He turned and saw a beautiful lady, who easily took his breath. He got numb for a millisecond and then got back his senses and looked down. She was definitely the same girl, who already has mesmerized him by her art of playing flute.

Rajat saw him and took Shreya to him.

Rajat (coming to him): Hello Daya sir.

Daya just nodded, which Shreya found very arrogant.

Rajat (pointing to Shreya): Isse miliye, yeh hai Shreya Bharadwaj, maine aapko btaya than a iske bare mein, meri best friend. (to Shreya): Aur Shreya, yeh hai Daya sir, Abhijeet sir ke best friend hai aur India ke bahut bade businessman hai.

Shreya (smiled): Hello Mr. Daya, nice to meet you.

Daya (nodded slightly): Nice to meet you too Ms. Bharadwaj.

Shreya (smiled): Ummeed hai aapko yeh jagah pasand aayi hogi.

Daya (looking around): Daily routine se hat kar ek remote area mein aana accha lagta hi hai, relax ho jaate hai.

Shreya (agreeing): Main maanti hoon… mujhe bhi shehar se hat kar yaha aana pasand hai.

Suddenly, her mobile rang and she took it out.

Shreya (looked at Rajat): Rajat, main baad mein milti hoon, maa ka phone aa rha hai.

Rajat (nodded): Okay, chalo main tumhe ghar chhod doon.

Shreya (going from there): No thanks, main chalti hoon, bye Rajat, bye Mr. Daya, nice to meet you.

She went from there while Daya kept looking at the direction, she disappeared.

Rajat bid him good night and went from there.

Daya was about to walk further, when a lusturous thing caught his eyes. It was lying on the grass when Daya bent and picked it up. It was a beautiful flute, which was of Shreya.

Daya (thinking): Yeh toh vahi basuri hai, shayad Ms. Bharadwaj ki hai.

He was about to give it to Rajat, when thought something and kept it to himself.

He went for a walk further, when Abhijeet called him. He went and they slept.

Nest morning,

Daya was getting ready. He wore a nice dark blue shirt with light blue jeans and was combing his hairs.

Muskaan entered the room and saw the duo. Abhijeet was surfing through his phone.

Muskaan (smiled): Good morning Daya, Good morning Bhai.

Abhijeet (smiled): Good morning.

Daya just nodded his head slightly.

Muskaan rolled her eyes and went from there. Daya got ready and went to the balcony for fresh air, when he heard a laugh. He looked down and saw Shreya talking and laughing with Rajat.

He stared her for sometimes. He noticed her every moment, from the swing of her earrings, when she nodded or laughed to her beautiful smile, which can make anyone's day. She was really one of the most beautiful creations of god. She wore a beautiful backless blouse with ghagra and dupatta. Her side braid helped to give a good veiw of her back.

Soon, Shreya bid a goodbye to Rajat and he went from there. It is just then, when Shreya felt an intense stare and looked at the direction. He quickly averted his gaze and looked up but Shreya saw it and turned to the other side to blush with a chuckle.

She went from there while his eyes followed her as long as it could.

Shreya was about to enter the house, when was pulled by her sister to a corner. It was none other than Roma.

Roma (excited): Di, aap abhi- abhi Rajat bhai ke ghar se aa rhi hai.

Shreya (suspiciously): Haan.

Roma (curiously): Toh di, waha officers kaise hai?

Shreya (rolled her eyes): Roma, main wahan Rajat se milne gyi thi, officers se ishq ladane nhi.

She moved forward and Roma was behind her.

Roma (sad pout): Haan, toh, aapne unhe dekha bhi nhi.

Shreya (smiled): Nhi, aisa bhi nhi hai… sab kaafi acche hai… Abhijeet ji ke ek dost bhi hai un logon ke saath.

She looked back at her sister, and then, started to climb the stairs with the little lady following her.

Roma (naughtily): Kahin voh pasand toh nhi aa gye.

Shreya (trying not to blush): Roma, apna kaam kar tu.

Roma (smirked): Wahi toh kar rhi hoon.

Shreya turned to face her while Roma ran from there. Shreya was trying hard not to blush but a red dust came to her cheeks, making her more beautiful.

She ran to her room and jumped on her bed, hiding her blushing red face in the pillow.

Tarika came to the room and Shreya sat straight. Tarika was too lost in her own thoughts to notice Shreya. She was just humming and Shreya raised her eyebrows looking her like this. There was the same redness on her cheeks as was on Shreya's a few moments ago.

Shreya was enjoying as Tarika went near the window and looked outside, playing with her curly locks and humming to herself. Shreya propped her elbow on the bed and played with her braids.

Shreya (naughtily): Tarika di, aaj lag rha hai aapka man kisi ne moh liya hai.

Tarika then noticed Shreya and blushed.

Tarika (turning to the other side): Aisa kucch nhi hai.

Shreya went near her and hugged her from behind.

Shreya (softly): Roma ne aapko Abhijeet ji ke naam se chidaya na?

Tarika (nodded blushingly): Haan, (turned to face Shreya): Shreya sach mein uar intezaar nhi hota unhe dekhne ka. Pta nhi kaise honge voh.

Shreya (held her hands): Ajnabi anjana sa pagal deewana sa, jaane voh kaisa hoga re.

Tarika took back her hands, while Shreya laughed at her totally flushed face.

Tarika (sad pout): Jis din tujhe yeh nervousness hogi na, tab tujhe samajh mein aayega.

She went saying that.

Shreya (smirked): Aisa kabhi nhi hone wala, mujhe kyun nervousness hogi bhala… aur main aise laal nhi hoti.

Shreya shrugged her hands and got engaged in her work.


	5. Chapter 5

Sonali came rushing to their room. The two looked at her.

Shreya (confused): Kya huya maa?

Sonali (smiled): Tarika ke liye ek mauka aaya hai, Abhijeet ji se milne ka.

Tarika blushed, while Shreya gave a mischievous smile.

Sonali (cupped Tarika's face): Aaj raat ke function mein.

Shreya (hit her head): Are haan, main toh aaj raat ke gaon ke function ke baare mein bhul hi gyi thi.

They did some chit- chat and Sonali left. Shreya saw Tarika blushed and thought how lucky would be the man to get such a sweet bride.

Here, Daya and Abhijeet descended the stairs and sat with the other teammates, for breakfast.

Rajat (suddenly): Sir, aaj raat humaare gaon ka ek function hai jo ki saal mein sirf ek baar hota hai… toh kya aap log wahan chalenge?

Abhijeet (enthusiastically): Are itne acche mauke par aaye hai… toh zaroor chalenge… kyu Daya?

Daya (straight away): Main nhi aa rha hoon.

Abhijeet (tried to smile): Yeh kaisa mazak kar rha hai… chalte hai na…

Daya (breath intake): Dekho Abhijeet, yeh tum acche se jaante ho ki main mazak nhi kar rha hoon.

Abhijeet (to Rajat): Rajat, hum sab chalenge.. aur Daya bhi (Daya looked at him while he kept looking at Rajat)

Rajat simply nodded. Abhijeet stood up and went. So did Daya, after sometimes.

Here, it was already evening… Shreya was searching for the best outfit, she could… for her most favorite occasion. She was very excited… she wore her red color ghahra with mirror and thread embroidery and blouse of the same style and color. She also took her dupatta and wrapped it, covering her clevage and waist. She pinned one end near her waist and took the other end and pallu.

She kept her hairs open and the kohl and light pink lipstick completed her look. She was wearing the silver mang tika and jhumkas. She wore her sandals and moved around the house, searching for her flute.

She was looking here and there and thus, clashed with Tarika.

OUCH!

Both screamed in collision. They looked at each other while rubbing there heads. Suddenly, they started laughing and went ahead.

Tarika was wearing the same design orange color dress but in her own style. The dupatta covered half her chest and waist. The other half was visible. She went out of the house and participated in the preparations.

Shreya was unable to find the flute and how would she when it is now possessed by her admirer or we can say 'secret' andmirer.

She left the thought of finding it and got busy in the other preparations.

Shreya was directing the men, who were tying flowers on the wall, when he came, her secret admirer and the new possessor of the flute. Her back was towards him but he was stunned to see her. Abhijeet was after him and stopped at the same distance while looking at somebody else. He doesn't know who…but somebody among the ladies of the village has won his golden heart. He admired her for the same time as much as Daya could admire the beauty… But their trances were soon broken by the enterance of Muskaan between them.

She greeted both of them and the three made there way with the crowd of the other team members.

Rajat too came and looked at his best friend with a smile, before he could notice her too much engaged in work that she even didn't glance at him. The poor soul made his way to her and tapped her shoulder from behind.

Shreya (without looking): Kya huya Rajat? Ab apni dost ki yaad aa gyi?

Rajat (flirtingly): Are hum toh aapko aathon (8) preher yaad karte hai… aap btaiye… aaj kiska dil churane ka irada hai apni khoobsurati se?

Shreya (turned to him, deep voice): Kya itni acchi lag sakti hoon?

Rajat (cheering her up): Yaar, kya itna insecure feel karti ho… you are one of the most beautiful lady, I ever met.

Shreya (smirked): Flirt karna koi tumse seekhe.

Rajat (chuckled): Kamal hai… jab flirt kari toh samajh nhi aata aur na karo toh flirt lagta hai… tum ladkiyaan bhi gajab ho.

Shreya smiled.

Here, Daya was walking through the small passage between the stalls… he was looking and observing every thing… Suddenly, a tone catched his ears…He turned to find an old man playing instruments with his people and singing.

Old man: O rangrez…  
O rangrez tere rang dariya mein  
O rangrej tere rang dariya mein  
Doobna hai bas tera banke  
Haaye nahin rehna dooja banke

(Daya had a little smile and was enjoying the music)

Ek bhi saans alag nahin leni  
Ek bhi saans alag nahin leni  
Khench lena praan is tan ke  
Haaye.. nahin rehna dooja banke

(He then noticed someone else too, who shocked him)

Shreya: Apne hi rang mein mujhko rang de  
Dheeme dheeme rang mein mujhko rang de  
Saundhe-saundhe rang mein mujhko rang de  
Rang de na, rang de na, rang de na.. aa.. (x2)

Old man: Ghunghroo hai tu main to hoon paaon piya  
Jha na na na nan..  
Peepal tu main toh hoon chaaon piya  
Tabhi hoon magan

Shreya: o.. naino mein bas chhab teri lehraaye  
Jhalke chalke chalke re

Old man: Barse halke halke  
Apne hi rang mein

Shreya: Ho.. Apne hi rang mein mujhko rang de  
Dheeme dheeme rang mein mujhko rang de  
Saundhe-saundhe rang mein mujhko rang de  
Rang de na, rang de na, rang de na..

Old man: Maala mein aa tujhko piro loon  
Tujhe pehanu sajan  
Hothon mein aa sargam sa bolun  
Tujhe rat loon sajan

Shreya: Sajan tees meri pees de mujh mein hi  
Ghul ja, mill ja, mill ja sajnaa

Old man: Pighal ke mill ja, mill jaa..  
Apne hi rang mein.. ho..

Shreya: Ho.. Apne hi rang mein mujhko rang de  
Dheeme dheeme rang mein mujhko rang de  
Saundhe-saundhe rang mein mujhko rang de  
Rang de na, rang de na, rang de na..

Old man: Ni dha pa..  
O Rangrez

(Shreya: o Rangrez..)

Old man: O Rangrez tere rang dariya mein  
O Rangrez tere rang dariya mein

Shreya: Doobna hai bas tera bann ke  
Haaye nahi rehna dooja bann ke

Old man: Apne hi rang mein mujhko rang de  
Dheeme dheeme rang mein mujhko rang de  
Saundhe saundhe rang mein mujhko rang de  
Rang de na, rang de na, rang dena aa..

Shreya: Apne hi rang mein mujhko rang de  
Dheeme dheeme rang mein mujhko rang de  
Saundhe saundhe rang mein mujhko rang de  
Rang de na, rang de na, rang dena aa..

Shreya was too much mesmerised in singing that she didn't notice Daya admiring her and her voice. She was smiling and talking to the old man, when she glanced at his side. He averted his gaze and went from there. She also felt too embarassed to face him and went from there to some where else.


	6. Chapter 6

Kajal was busy in admiring the stalls as she walked… She stopped near the stall of bangles and started to search a set for herself… She was too confused and wasn't able to choose, when she heard a fake cough… She turned to the direction and her smile widened when she saw her love there…

Kajal (smiled): Are Sachin aap yaha?

Sachin (smiled): Haan, voh tumhe dekha toh aa gya… waise kya kar rhi ho?

Sachin saw the stall of bangles and got that she is too confused about choosing the bangles… Shreya was also going through the path and stopped seeing them… Sachin moved forward and stood beside her… She also turned to the stall with a shy smile… Sachin saw all the bangles and chose a set of red and green which matched nicely with her red blouse and ghagra and green dupatta covering her… He purchased it with his own money even after much resistance from Kajal…

Sachin (smiled): Kyu? Tum meri hone wali biwi ho, kya mera itna bhi huk nhi hai?

Kajal looked down in shyness… Sachin took hold of her hand and slid the bangles one by one, in such a slow manner that she shivered a bit… He did the same with the other hand, while she was very shy to say anything but look down… Shreya blushed for her friend as she saw the most beautiful part of love… She was lost and was just admiring them…

Voice: Aaj bhi aapko sharam nhi aati aise logo ko nihaarte huye…

Shreya smiled as she got who the owner of the voice is… She never needed to turn to get that…

Shreya (looking at the couple): Aap jaante hai Mr. Abhijeet, mujhe aise meethe-meethe palon ko witness karna kitna pasand hai…

Abhijeet smiled and stood beside her… She then turned to him and they gave each other a slight nod…

Shreya (smiled): Kaafi dino baad mile…

Abhijeet (smiled): Voh toh hai… lekin in dino mein bhi aap nhi badli Ms. Shreya…

Shreya (chuckled): Main badalti nhi hoon, main bas aur acchi hoti jaatin hoon…

They shared a smile and a very pleasant silence…

Abhijeet (suddenly): Waise Rajat ne btaya ki yaha aapki asliyat kisi ko nhi pta hai…

Shreya (smiled): Haan, and I wish that ki yeh baat aap kisi ko na btaye… Apne jigri dost aur apni behen ki bhi.

Abhijeet (protested): Lekin Daya toh…

Shreya (straightened her neck): Mujhe pta hai voh kaun hai… Aap bas meri baat maniye.

Abhijeet nodded… Shreya smiled last at him and went from there… She saw her beloved sister standing alone and went to her… Tarika smiled seeing her…

Shreya (looking around): Yaha jitni bhi ladkiyan hai… they are not even 20% of you… tum yaha ki sabse sundar ladki lag rhi ho…

Tarika (blushed): Shreya, chup rho…

Shreya (smiled): Maine koi jhooth nhi bola… you do look… I wish the senior inspector again lose his heart on you…

Tarika looked at her and nodded her head in disbeleif… She started to look here and there… Tasha also reached them… Daya came in their veiw…

Tasha (whispered): Yeh hai…

Shreya (without looking at his or her direction): Mr. Daya…

Tasha looked at her in surprise… Shreya smiled at her…

Tasha (sighed): Yeh ek officer nhi hai… actually yeh ek business man hai… kaafi bade…

Shreya (rolled her eyes): Say something new…

Daya and Muskaan were standing together… She was talking nonsense and he was acting as if listening to her…Daya was looking here and there and the three ladies caught his eyes… He averted his gaze before Shreya saw it… She found it suspicious but before she could think, Roma, Divya and Ishita also came there…

Roma (whispered to Shreya): You know… he is the most handsome of all… Iske aage peeche ladkiyaan ghumti hai…

Shreya (chuckled): Mujhe laga ki ladkiyaan inse peecha chhudati hai…

All glared her and rolled their eyes while Tarika smiled…

Tasha (glared): Shreya… (Shreya shrugged her shoulders) Ek din dekhlena… koi aisa tumhari nazar mein aayega ki tumhe apni zubaan sambhalna hoga… Aur saath apne kucch aur skills chhodna hoga…

Shreya gave a serious look to Tasha, who sighed… Shreya was very serious on the matters of her secret skills, which were known only to a few… These skills included many with the deadly art…

Shreya (confindently): I shall never relinquish my skills for a ring…

Tasha (haughily): For the right man, you would…

Shreya (immediately, almost shouting in confidence): The right man would never ask me to…

Tasha sighed and went from there in anger… Shreya too left in the other direction after glaring her for the last time… Daya saw this and heard her last words too… He was too much attracted to her but was still unknown to his feelings… Tarika sighed tiredly after glancing at both the directions… Meanwhile, Sonali came to them and complimented her on her dress while she said it was Shreya's choice… Sonali's face dropped in shock…

Sonali (covering it): Oh! Koi nhi, thik hi hai… zyaada accha nhi hai (looking at Roma): Lekin Roma, tum toh meri pari lag rhi ho…

Here, Shreya was near the pound and throwing pebbles with all the strength she possessed to get rid of her anger, which already stained her mood… She was practically gritting her teeth, and was not at all pleased by the way, her friend talked to her… She was rather in disbelief for the same…

She closed her eyes and felt the gentle breeze on her lips, which came out with flying colors in making her calm and peaceful… She could have never realised that she is watched by someone if the man would not have come out of the shadows… His fake cough was enough to catch her ears and she turned in a steady position to defend herself… She released her hands when she was sure enough that the man would not harm her… The realization was followed by a roll of eyes and a sigh of relief…

Shreya (confused): Aap yahan kya kar rhe hai? Aapko toh abhi Mumbai mein hona tha.

The man smiled and she too gave her sweetest smile and hugged him…

Soon, all the ladies dispersed from there (where Tasha and Shreya fought) except Tarika, who was looking at the beauty that the festival possessed… Someone was admiring her from a distance but she was unaware of it… It was Abhijeet, who almost lost himself in her… Everytime he got a glance of her, more he felt himself inclined to her… He came behind her and cleared his throat… She turned to him and he forgot his intensions of talking to her… He just admired her and she smiled shyly under his gaze… He got to the reality…

Abhijeet (smiled): Hello Tarika ji…

Tarika reciprocated the greeting with a warm but pleasant smile… Abhijeet talked to her for a moment and then engaged her for the dance that night…

Divya was sitting at a side and did not seem interested in the night… She was just busy in reading… Mayur moved to her and sat beside her… She passed a smile and again was engaged in her book… Mayur could not fail to notice the slight blush on her face and got that she is upto a romantic part of whatever book that was… He smiled as he thought to tease her…

Mayur (acting serious): Kaun si book pad rhi ho Divya?

Divya's eyes widened as she was almost caught red handed with a romantic book… Mayur had a hard time supressing his laugh and thus, it came out as a cough… Divya stammered a lot but then heard him laughing loud… She realised that Mayur was kidding with her and thus, added to her annoyance… She stood up and stamped her feet before leaving… Mayur was still laughing but, now, at her total red fuming face… Both, anger and embarrassment, dusted her cheeks red…


	7. Chapter 7

Shreya was roaming around, when Divya when by her. She was confused seeing her so flushed and went behind her. Both sat on a corner and Kajal and Tasha accompanied them.

Shreya (confused): Divya tujhe kya huya?

Divya was sitting with her hands crossed against her chest. She did not reply till Shreya glared her. Divya made an angry pout.

Divya (like a kid): Didi… voh Mayur ji mujhe humesha pareshaan karte hai… roz tang karte hai…

Shreya looked at her and started to laugh. Daya and Abhijeet were standing together at only a small distance from the four. Abhijeet saw this and smiled. Daya looked around and has not noticed the four.

Daya (looked at Abhijeet): Aaj tum is jagah ke sabsi sundar ladki ke saath dance karonge.

Abhijeet (blushed slightly): Voh toh hai… (glanced at Shreya): Lekin Tarika ji ki behen Shreya ji bhi bahut acchi hai… tum unke ke saath dance kyun nhi karte?

Shreya looked at them and kept an ear on them. Daya looked at her as soon as she diverted her eyes. He smirked and looked back at Abhijeet.

Daya (coldly): Thik thak hai lekin itni sundar nhi ki main unke saath koi dance bhi karoon.

Kajal and Tasha also heard this and laughed out aloud. Shreya glared them and rolled her eyes sighing tiredly. She gave a look to Daya, who was not looking at her and she went from there, while Abhijeet saw it and shook his head at the childishness of both.

She was going on murmuring something in anger. She stopped at the farthest corner and kept murmuering. She was very angry, as she never liked the way he said things arrogantly. It was not at all agreeable for her. A man should have good humor, his manners should be tolerably well and he should respect a woman in every possible way. Daya has none of these qualities in her eyes; he was just a rich arrogant man with pride. Her prejudices were always against him from the moment she met him.

Voice: Tumhe thoda shant rehna chahiye, kahi tum kisi ko bula na lo.

Shreya froze after a moment. The voice was highly harsh and not at all of a human. The alien voice attracted her and she felt an urge to turn for two reasons: out of curiousity, and to defend her own self. She turned as qickly as she can. Her eyes turned wide as she saw a green bloody figure in from of her. The blood was oozing from all possible corners of the body. Interestingly, the unknown was wearing manly clothes and that too Indian. After glancing all of its body, her eyes met its. The eyes were blue as ink, even the cornea was of the same color. She felt that she know the person and looked carefully. Her eyes widened in realization.

Shreya (breathed): Sarpanch ji.

Sarpanch nodded in a painfully slow manner. He shushed her.

Sarpanch (whispered): Dekho, mujhe usne kitna takatwar bna diya! Shuruat mein mujhe bahut dar huya par ab dekho.

Shreya (confused): Kisne kiya yeh?

Just as she completed her words, someone shot a bullet in his head. He died in front of her and she tried not to shriek and looks like a very scared woman. She breathed heavily and looked at the side from where the bullet was shot, only to find Daya coming towards her. All of their acquaintances were there, not including her parents. She calmed herself and straightened her neck. All her sisters with Kajal and Tasha stood behind her while Rajat with her. Others stood opposite to her.

Abhijeet (glanced at Shreya): Yaha kya huya tha?

Daya (smirked): Main abhi inki jaan bachayi, us SYNDROMIC ALIEN se.

Shreya (arrogantly): You did tolerably well.

Daya looked at her in anger while Rajat was shocked. Most of the times, Shreya was obliged to the person who saves her life but this time it was otherwise. He glanced at Daya and then at Shreya.

Kajal (confused): Yeh Syndromic Alien kya hote hai?

Shreya (seriously): Abhi kucch evil minds ne ek aisa virus invent kiya hai jo ki agar ek human body mein inject ho jaye, ya affected insaan kisi ko kaat le toh us insaan ke anger ke blood cells ko khaa kar yeh virus apne jaise, aur generate karta hai aur voh insaan (glancing at Sarpanch) inki tarh ho jaata hai aur khoon ka pyasa ho jaata hai… (helplessly): iska koi antidote bhi nhi hai. Ek Syndromic Alien ki life expectancy 160 saal tak ho sakti hai, and it is double than of an average human being.

Muskaan (surpised): Lagta hai aapko kaafi kucch pta hai is baare mein.

Shreya did not respond as she bent on her knees and Muskaan rolled her eyes.

Shreya (glancing at her sisters): Yeh sarpanch ji hai, aur inhone mujhe us criminal ka naam btane ki koshish ki thi. I am damn sure ki inmein yeh virus inject kiya gya hai.

Daya (smirked): Haan zaroor, aapke khoon chusne ke baad.

Shreya ignored him and was about to touch the body when a shriek was heard. All turned and saw some more Syndromic Aliens on the ground. Shreya nodded to her sisters and they all nodded back. Shreya kept her leg on a wall and took out the dagger that she had fitted on her calve. Others too took whatever came in their hands. The five of them ran in while Kajal and Tasha smiled at the rest. Rajat smirked and joined after taking out his gun.

The other officers too ran behind but were shocked to see the scene. Shreya was fighting just like a warrior. She stabbed one while snapped another's neck. She knocked them down one by one while her other sisters too followed the same thing. Daya was busy admiring her and took a slwo breath. All looked so adorable.

Soon, the women killed all the Syndromic aliens and again wore their innocent women mask.

Daya (whispered to Abhijeet): Nhi, ab mujhe lagta hai ki Ms. Shreya sirf thik-thak nhi hai, she is looking stunning in her dress and her moves are too graceful than a warrior. Her stomach has six packs, but is not too much to give her a mannish look and her hands too have strong muscles but are soft curves.

Abhijeet glanced angrily at his friend while he was busy admiring the woman. Shreya was still in her aggressive form. Daya cleared his throat and approached all of them.

Daya (serious): Kya tumhe nhi pta ki ek insaan ko sirf police force ya defence force maar sakti hai?

Shreya (smirked): Kya aapko yeh nhi pta ki in sab ke andar ka insaan mar chuka hai aur agar hum inhe na maare toh kya inhein hume maarne ke liye chhod dein.

Daya was speechless but led out an angry sigh from his nose. Shreya again smirked and moved from there while cleaning the blue blood strains from her dagger.


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone gathered again but all were praising his daughters to him. He looked happy and his wife was the first to flatter about her 'dearest' Tarika and Roma. Abhijeet was also a part of the crowd and heard about it with utmost interest. Rajat heaved a sigh.

Rajat (chuckled): Toh tum logo ke safai ke baad, ab kya karne ka plan hai.

Shreya (smirked): Party toh nhi ho payi… (looked at him): Lekin humaari Afterparty reh gyi hai.

Ishita and Roma cheered with bliss while Divya was left startled in between them with the sudden cheers. Mayur, Sachin, Kavin and Dushyant also gave their consents and the completely young group had the majority to party. All the officers were ready. The ball always came after the parties and all the young couples had to dance.

Daya thought Shreya and her sisters were too backward to wear anything western while Abhijeet gave a meaningful smirk. All the officers dressed themselves in the best of their tuxedos and the only lady was ready in her gown and to flatter it.

When she came in the main room of Rajat's house, Daya was the fisrt person she laid her eyes on. She gave her regular arrogant smile and made her way to him. He stood with Vansh and Mayur talking about some of the cases. He wore a blue shirt that matched well with his black tuxedos and black tie. She stood at his back and cleared her throat. The three men turned to face her.

Vansh and Mayur exchanged glances and felt a little awkward between the two. Everyone thought there was something between Muskaan and Daya but the truth was that Daya always ran away from him. The brothers excused themselves and Daya felt self-conscious.

Muskaan (flirtingly): You are looking very handsome Daya.

Daya just nodded in thanks and went away to Abhijeet who stood on the other corner. Muskaan felt hurt in her big ego and she stamped her foot and went away.

The officers enter the town hall, which was a big ground. The lights and flowers decorated it beautifully. It mesmerized them. Rajat talked to many people and made them converse with the others too. All looked so fine but there was no sign of the Bharadwaj sisters. Daya noticed Abhijeet looking around as if trying to find someone.

Daya (whispered): Mujhe nhi lagta voh log aayengi.

Abhijeet (confused): Kyun bhai?

Daya (smirked): Dekho boss, voh log humesha indian pehenti hai, I do not think ki voh western gowns ke liye ready hongi.

Abhijeet laughed under his throat. Daya had no idea who the sisters actually were. He thought of an idea and smirked.

Abhijeet (naughtily): Thik hai, bet lagi… agar voh dono aayi toh tu apne farm house mein ek ball dance rakhega and you have to invite some of the people of the village but agar tu jeeta, toh main tere saath Delhi wapas chale jaunga.

Daya (confidently): Thik hai… deal…

In no time, Daya got a big shock. How can it be? They were here. They were dressed in western and he had to agree they look no less than beautiful princesses and duchesses of England. Daya looked at Abhijeet who smirked in return and took a sip from his glass. Both of them looked at the entrance and were lost in the elegance of two elder Ms. Bharadwaj.

Both had smile and were talking to each other while coming in the hall. Tarika was wearing a white left strap evening gown with least makeover and her open curls were dancing as she walked. Shreya was wearing a strapless sweetheart neck baby blue evening gown with a touch of kohl and light pink lipstick. Her straight hairs were open and were on her left shoulder. Both the men inhaled to control themselves and not run into trouble.

Suddenly when Shreya was looking around, she caught Daya's eyes. Both felt something as their eyes met and it forced her to look down. She again looked up and nodded in acknowledgement. Before Daya a chance to reciprocate, she was already gone.

Ishita was roaming about the hall and looking at the beautiful decorations. Unexpectedly, she bumped into someone. As she lifted her head to apologize, she was shocked. It was Vansh, who was looking at her as if he would eat her.

Ishita (embarrassed): Sorry.

Vansh (angrily): Dhyaan kaha tha tumhara! Har time kucch na kucch aisa kar hi deti ho ki mujhe gussa aa jaye.

It was enough for Ishita. Even if she liked this man, it does not mean that she will tolerate his every action.

Ishita (sternly): Agar aapko itna gussa aata hai toh ismein main kucch nhi kar sakti, aur rahi baat takraane ki toh aap ka bhi dhyaan kahin aur tha, tabhi hum takraye.

Her sudden outburst shocked him and he realized that he too was not concerned on whom he bumped. She went from there and he realized that he had lost himself in her and because of that, they bumped into each other. Something was between them, which he was not able to realize.

Tarika and Shreya were roaming with Kajal and Tasha. They were chatting merrily while Shreya was lost in her own thoughts. Her thoughts were of the incident that took place earlier that evening. She was still confused about the man who is behind all that. Who could it be? Why is she not able to find the truth?

She was too lost that she did not even realized that she dashed into a man. She immediately distanced herself and saw Rajat as she lifted her head to apologize. She stopped, rolled her eyes and again started to walk, passing by his side.

Rajat watched her going and chuckled. He was about to go after her when his phone rang. He took out his phone and his heart skipped a beat. He longed to listen from her and now, she has fulfilled his wish. He immediately took the call. The man, who was never nervous even during his first drill, was nervous in front of his secret love. He was a secret admirer.

Rajat (nervously): Hello.

Voice: Hello, Rajat ji.

The soft and sweet voice almost melted his heart. OH! How much he longed to hear from her.

Rajat (cleared his throat): H-haan, Purvi ji…. Boliye, koi kaam tha?

Purvi (nervous): Ji voh Daya bhai kaha hai? Unka phone nhi lag rha hai.

Rajat looked around but was not able to see Daya.

Rajat (softly): Purvi ji… voh humlog kisi party mein aaye hai aur Daya sir dikh nhi rhe hai… main unko dhund ke aapki baat karwata hoon.

Purvi (feeble voice): Ji.

There was a silence between them. Both refused themselves to cut the call. She was playing with her dupatta in nervousness while he was busy in playing with his fingers.

Purvi (suddenly): Waise aap kaise hai Rajat ji?

Rajat (smiled): Main thik hoon aur aap?

Purvi (smiled lightly): Main bhi thik hoon.

Shreya came there and looked at the fully flushed face of Rajat. She smiled naughtily and thought to tease him.

Shreya (almost shouting): Rajat, kisse baat kar rhe hain, darling?

Rajat came out of the world and was shocked to listen that. Purvi also heard and was shocked.

Rajat (hurriedly): Purvi ji, main baat mein call karta hoon.

He cut the call and kept it in his pocket.

Rajat (irritated): Shreya ki bacchi, kya keh rhi ho tum? Pta hai kaun thi?

Shreya (shrugged her shoulders): Voh toh nhi pta, (naughtily) par itna samajh mein aa gya hai ki voh aapke dil ke bahut kareeb hai.

Rajat blushed and Shreya knew he loved her.

Shreya (softly): Pyaar karte hai na usse?

Rajat looked at Shreya and smiled lightly. He took a deep breath and felt so good while thinking about her.


	9. Chapter 9

Rajat (smiled): Accha, mujhe kucch kaam hai, toh tum Daya sir se jaa kar keh do ki unki behen ka phone aaya tha toh baat kar lein. Voh keh rhi thi ki unka phone nhi lag rha tha.

Shreya (shocked): Purvi ji, Mr. Daya ki behen hai! Aur koi nhi mili aapko?

Rajat (annoyed): Tum jaa rhi ho ya nhi?

Shreya (hurriedly): Haan-haan, jaa rhi hoon.

She made a face and went from there murmering to herself. She did not want to go to Daya, even if it was about a short talk, she is not ready to go. She ready hated his manners that were different from that of an agreeable man, according to her. She sighed helplessly and started to search for him in the crowd. At last, she found him talking to Abhijeet. She sighed in relief that at least, she would have the agreeableness of Abhijeet while she converse with Daya. She went there. Daya was looking here and there while talking to his friend. Suddenly, his head stopped in a particular direction from where a very agreeable yet a little uncivil woman was coming. However, he liked her. Soon, he realised that she was coming to him. Abhijeet followed his eyes and saw those are stuck to Shreya, who was soon with them.

Abhijeet (smiled): Hello Ms. Shreya.

Shreya (nodded with smile): Mr. Abhijeet (to Daya, rather haughtily): Mr. Daya.

Daya (plainly, nodded): Ms. Shreya...

Shreya (straightly): Rajat ne aapko btane ko bola hai ki aapki behen ka phoen tha… unhone aapke phone par try kiya tha lekin laga nhi.

Daya (politely): thank you… but Rajat yeh baat khud bhi keh sakta tha na?

Shreya (fake smile): Ji, sab aapki tarah free toh hai nhi… yeh Rajat ka ghar hai… unhe das kaam hote hai.

Abhijeet faked a cough to hide his laugh while Daya felt rather embarassed.

Abhijeet (to divert the topic): Toh Ms. Shreya, aap kaisi hai?

Shreya (politely): Thik hoon aur aap?

Abhijeet (smiled): Ek dam mast… waise aap kis ke saath dance karengi?

Shreya (smiled): Rajat ke sang… humesha wahi mere partner bante hai (to Daya): Aur aap Mr. Daya?

Daya (arrogantly): Mujhe dance nhi pasand hai.

She was about to say something to him but her phone rang. She opened her clutch and received the call. Her expressions changed that Daya noticed well. She excused herself and went to a silent corner.

Shreya (scolding in a low tone): Pagal ho gye hai kya? (shaking her head vigorously) I am never going to do this.

Man (strictly): You have to Shreya… just reveal your identity… Tumhaare paas ek mahina hai… just think about it… we need you here.

Shreya (sighed): After one month, you will know my decision sir.

Soon, the man disconnected the call and Shreya sighed heavily. She made her expressions normal and went in the party. Here, Daya caught a corner to talk to his sister. He dailed and was immediately received.

Daya (softly): Hello, Purvi, kya baat hai?

Purvi (tensed): Bhai, bahut badi gadbad hone wali hai.

Daya (concerned): Kya baat hai Purvi?

Purvi (tensed): Bhai, ACP sir ne kisi ko hire kiya hai in Syndromic Aliens ke liye. Voh keh rhe hai ki yeh jo bhi hai, bahut hi specialized hai apne kaam mein.

Daya (confused): Toh ismein gadbad kya hai? Yeh toh acchi baat hai.

Purvi (sighed): Aunty nhi maan rhi hai… keh rhi hai ki aaplog kaafi hai iske liye.

Daya (shocked): Kya! (thoughtfully added): Thik hai, tum abhi is baare mein kucch mat karo… main aakar unko dekhta hoon.

After a few minutes, almost all the young people of the village were in the hall. Abhijeet was looking around, when he caught a glimpse of Tarika. The way she laughed with her sister made him smile gently. She caught his stare but he diverted his eyes as rapidly as he could. She blushed in shyness. Shreya saw that and smiled.

Shreya (whispered to Tarika): Lal hone ki zarurat nhi hai.

Tarika saw her with a jerk and got conscious. They both looked at Abhijeet's direction only to find them coming towards them. They exchanged glances and Shreya hardly controlled her laugh seeing her tensed sister. Tarika controlled her expressions while Abhijeet reached them.

Abhijeet (smiling): Hello Tarika ji.

Tarika (smiled): Hello Mr. Abhijeet.

Abhijeet (nervously): Voh mujhe aapse ek baat puchhni thi ki kya aap mere saath dance karengi (quickly added but unhappily) Agar aapko pehle hi koi proposal na aaya ho toh.

Tarika turned total red. She could hardly control her happiness. She glanced at Shreya who had a naughty grin on her face. She quickly turned to Abhijeet.

Tarika (blushed): Nhi, mujhe k-koi proposal nhi aaya hai.

Abhijeet (hopefully): Toh kya main yeh pakka samjhun ki aap mere saath dance karengi?

Tarika nodded slowly and went from there to hide her wide smile and blush. Abhijeet smiled widely while Shreya was observing him.

Shreya (naughtily): Aaj toh kisi ki chandi hi chandi hai?

Abhijeet (unconciously): Really!

Then, he turned to her and his smile faded. He felt very embarrassed while she led a small laugh.

Shreya (earnestly): Sir, aapko aise embarrass hone ki zarurat nhi hai… take me as your friend.

Abhijeet smiled at her and excused himself. Shreya's smile soon faded as she remembered the call.

Soon, the dance started and all took their positions. Daya was dancing with Muskaan; Shreya was with Rajat and Abhijeet with Tarika. Ishita, Divya and Kajal had their partenrs as Vansh, Mayur and Sachin. Rajat had forced Vansh to dance, as he knew who much Ishita liked him. Shreya eyed Daya who had a very serious look unlike people during dancing. Everyone bowed to his or her partners as a welcome for a dance and the music started. Daya was continuously glancing at Shreya who looked very happy with Rajat. He felt quite a fire in his heart. Here, Abhijeet and Tarika were enjoying each other's company.

Tarika (smiled): Manna padega Mr. Abhijeet, aap bahut accha dance karte hai.

Abhijeet (looking in her eyes): Agar itni acchi partner mile toh koi kaise accha na dance kare.

Tarika looked down blushingly. Abhijeet smiled lightly seeing her. She again looked up and both were lost in each other's eyes. Shreya blushed seeing them like this. She was happy that Tarika had found someone like him.

The partners exchanged. Shreya twirled and came into Daya's arms. His hands were on her waist and hers were on his chest due to sudden contact. Both looked in each other's eyes and were lost for a moment. Shreya felt a sudden calmness in those eyes that looked stern to her a moment ago. She came to the real world and looked down breaking a spell on him. They started to dance of the beat and their one opposite hands sticked.

Shreya (mocking grin): Waise agar mujhe thik se yaad hai toh aapne kaha tha ki aapko dance pasand nhi hai?

Daya (civilly): Haan, mujhe nhi pasand… par Muskaan ke liye karna pada.

His words hurted her, maybe bacause he do not like dance unlike her other acquaintances. However, something in her chest that burnt when he said that he had done this for someone and particularly a woman.

Shreya (gravely): Agar aapko pasand nhi, toh main aapke sang zabardast dance nhi kar sakti kyunki dance aisi cheez hi nhi jo kisi par thopi jaaye. I would rather like to free you from this. Have a good evening. Mr. Daya.

She left him and bowed. He bowed while she went from there with firm steps. He stood there and his eeys followed her steps. Her words and deed confused and shocked him utterly. The others looked at them with shock. Abhijeet smirked while Tarika had wide eyes about how her sister can do this.

Daya (thinking): Aaj tak maine aisi koi ladki nhi dekhi.


	10. Chapter 10

**I am extremely sorry... for such a late post but I had some reasons... hope you would like it...**

The evening ended. Tarika was vexed due to Shreya's behaviour with Daya. However, she thought to delay the lecture sessions for another day. It was night, already, and everyone was in his or her room. Shreya was grooming Tarika's hairs while the former was lost in her own thoughts. Shreya smiled meaningfully.

Shreya (softly): Aapko voh pasand hai na?

Tarika looked at her through the mirror and blushed. Shreya got her answer but wanted to hear it from her sister.

Tarika (shyly): Haan… shayad… (lost tone): Mujhe voh bahut pasand hai… (sighed): His manners are civil, his voice polite and his smile very charming.

Shreya (naughtily): And you have fallen for many stupid men like him.

Tarika (chuckled): He is not stupid.

Shreya (smiled): Well, he is and stupid men are most interesting to know after all.

Tarika (eyeing her): Then, I must confess… Mr. Daya is the stupidest of men and you seemed interested in such people.

Shreya glared her and pulled a lock of her hairs while her sister chuckled. Shreya left her and went to the window. She sighed while looking out.

Shreya (smiled): But, he is also the least agreeable of men, whom I have ever met.

Tarika (added while chuckling): Aur maine unhe tumhaare baare mein kya keh rhe the.

Shreya smiled lightly. She looked up to the moon, which shone beautifully in her eyes.

Shreya (looking at her over the shoulders): Mujhe unke liye zyaada humdardi hai… haan, main maanti hoon ki main sundar nhi hoon but he is also not a very handsome man (chuckled): Aur Muskaan unke peecche padi hai.

Tarika laughed. They always spent very nice sisterly times in their room. Shreya looked out at the full moon as if absorbing its light. Her eyes softened after sometime. Tarika stopped laughing after seeing her so calm and sighed lightly.

Tarika (softly): Accha chalo, ab so jao… nhi toh kal training kaise karogi?

Shreya turned with a smile and nodded. They got to their bed and slept.

The next morning came as gracefully and energetically as it usually did. The Ms. Bharadwajs went to their training room, which was underground and just below the house. They wore their black cat suits and tied their hairs in buns. Their father did not forget to watch over them while their unhappy mother stayed in the house. Shreya was aggressive that day and the girls had no idea why.

Roma (dodging from her kick): Shreya di… yeh kya kar rhi hai… (bouncing while dodging from her punch) Lag jayegi mujhe.

Just then, Shreya's kick hit her stomach and she was on her feet while holding her stomach. She could say nothing but just shed tears of agony. All were shocked and Shreya watched her while catching breaths. Shreya turned to Divya and Ishita with her hands in attacking position. She ran to them and got hold of their hands. She turned her body upside down and again back so that the two girls rolled in air and were on the ground in seconds. Tarika was left alone to stand against Shreya. She looked weak and did not know how to defend from this girl. However, she stood strong while Shreya came to her. Shreya easily caught Tarika's punch and rolled herself with the support of her hand while her legs caught Tarika's throat. (Just Like In Ironman 2, stunt of Black widow) Within seconds, her elder sister was in ground while Shreya had locked her.

Slukhe rang the bell and the action queen left her sister. She stood up, glanced at her injured sisters, and walked out like a winner. The others stood up slowly while glancing at each other and Shreya. Salukhe came in front of them with his hands locked behind him.

Salukhe (confused): aaj tumlog Shreya ko hara kyun nhi paye? Aise toh kucch der tik hi jaate ho. Aaj toh sirf 2 minute mein tum sabki halat kharab kar di.

Tarika looked at others and then back at him while catching her breaths. She knew her sisiter too well to agree with Salukhe. She could do anything she wants without a single resisting element and if there, she can remove it in seconds.

Tarika (panting): Hum uske samne tik jaate hai, jab voh chahti hai.

Other girls (tensed): Haan!

Salukhe smiled and wet out while the others sat on the floor again.

Outside, Shreya changed her clothes and relaxed herself, as she had to go to the school. The women again met at the breakfast table where they seemed terrified to say a word, no sooner did their father join them. He noticed the silence and Shreya's attempts to leave the chair as soon as possible.

Salukhe (cleared his throat): Ab, Shreya, tum aaj itne gusse mein kyun thi?

All the heads turned to him. Shreya sighed and thought for a while before asking. She wasn't sure herself, what could be the reason? She thought. It was from last night that she wanted to release her anger.

Shreya (confused): Pta nhi… (sighed): Kal se pta nhi itna gussa kyun aa rha hai… lag rha jaise ki… (she stopped herself and shook her head) I am sorry.

She stood up and went from there hurriedly. She did not want to make fuss of the whole scene. Her anger and behaviour made her confused and shocked. She had never beaten her sisters this much brutally. She took her embroidered sling bag, which contained the things she wanted, and hurried from the house. She was sure that if she remained there, she would again recall the evening and get angry.

She passed her courtyard and exited the gate. She thought to take a silent route so went from the outskirts. She walked at a faster pace than she used. She wanted her anger to be of some use to her.

Suddenly, she heard someone calling her name. The voice was very familiar and she rolled her eyes with a sigh. She turned with a fake smile and encountered her dearest best friend, Rajat. He observed her air and was convinced that she was not as she looked.

Rajat (serious tone): Kya baat hai?

Shreya sighed and looked into his eyes with softness and regret.

Shreya (in a breath): Kal raat se mujhe gussa aa rha tha aur maine voh apni behno par nikaal diya when we were training.

Rajat waited for a second and nodded down. He looked at his right and pressed his lips together.

Rajat (casually): Toh tumne aaj apni training nhi ki… it was just a matter of a minute or two.

Shreya smiled lightly and nodded while looking down. She was actually trying to supress her laugh as she remembered her sisters' faces after she beaten them.

Rajat (commanded): Get ready… let us complete your practice.

Shreya looked at him and dropped her bag. She sighed and then smiled meaningfully.

Shreya (while taking her position): So, my father did not call you in vain… you are really helping me to get over my fit of temper.

Rajat (nodded rightwards): You understand us nicely.

Shreya smirked and released a punch that he caught. She looked at his grinning face and kicked her knee on his stomach. He pushed her knee and twisted her hand. She rolled herself and poked her feet on the back of his knee joint. He was on his knees now with his hands on the ground.

Shreya (smirked): You cannot defeat me, Mr. Rajat.

Rajat (grinning): In another world.

He pulled her hand and she was now below him. Her legs caught hold of his waist and she turned herself above him. She stood up and tried to kick his stomach but he turned and stood up. Suddenly, someone cleared his throat behind Shreya and she spontaneously turned and throwed a punch on the man.


	11. Chapter 11

Suddenly, someone cleared his throat behind Shreya and she spontaneously turned and throwed a punch on the man.

Rajat's hand reached his mouth in fear as he saw who she was about to hit. She stopped her hand in mid air but it reached just an inch before his nose. His nose could have been bleeded or broken but nothing of that sort happened. He was lucky enough and she was concious enough. The brave man kept looking her in the eyes and she very well responded to it. She took her hand back after a moment but her eyes were still as cold and angry and that she had no regret.

Shreya (bowed lightly): Mr. Daya.

Daya (nodded): Ms. Bharadwaj.

Rajat looked at both of them and observed the tensed atmosphere between the two. They were far from angry and sorry respectively. She could have easily beaten him and he could have easily responded. Rajat cleared his throat to make his presense known. Both looked at him and then down near each other's shoes as to release the tension.

Rajat (trying to cool them down): Sir, aap sab ki packing ho gyi?

Shreya looked at him with a question in her eyes. Daya noticed it.

Daya (politely): Voh, hum sab Abhijeet ke farmhouse mein rehen jaa rhe hai…

Shreya nodded. Her eyes became wider when she recalled something.

Shreya (to Rajat): Rajat, matlab aap bhi jaa rhe hai… par school mein apki zaroorat thi… ladko ko un Sundromic Aleins se bachna kaun sikhayega? Ladkiyon ka toh main dekh lungi.

Rajat (chuckled): Nhi, main yahi apne ghar mein ruk rha hoon… baki Daya sir, Abhijeet sir, Muskaan, Pankaj aur baki sab jaa rhe hai.

She sighed in releif.

Shreya (smiled): Thik hai, toh ek ghante mein school aa jaiyega… main abhi hi jaa rhi hoon… (to Daya): Mr. Daya, you can also come if you like. Wahan ke bache bahut pyaare hai.

Daya bowed his head and she nodded politely before leaving. His eyes followed her for sometimes. He became concious of Rajat's presence and left for the opposite side. Rajat saw them both going to the opposite sides and sighed shaking his head.

Rajat (smiled): Ah! Secret Lovers!

He chuckled and went after Daya. He was sure something was going on between his two connections. After all, a man in love can easily tell the symptoms of love in another.

Shreya continued her journey to the school. She reached there in a quarter of an hour. She thought she would be late but her extra fast pace helped her a lot. She went in and kept her bag on her desk. She got half an hour late in reaching the ground because of a meeting with the principal. She completed her meeting and went to the place. She was astonished to see Daya and Rajat waiting for her. Shreya was dressed in a beautiful top and joggers tights. She greeted them while Daya admired her silently. He could easily see the brightness in the faces of the girls and boys after seeing her. They truly loved her.

Shreya (timidly): Sorry Rajat, voh late ho gya.

Rajat (smiled lightly): Kyun huya late?

Shreya (sighed): Voh…

Daya smirked while looking else where. Shreya stopped as interrupted by the smirk.

Daya (grinning): Araam se kaam kar rhi hogi aur kya.

Voice: Nhi voh Principal sir ke saath thi.

Shreya smiled while the other two had to turn to find the source of the voice. Rajat smiled victoriously while Daya smiled lightly and nodded in acknoledgement. Kavin and Dushyant were coming towards them with wide smiles. Daya noticed that Shreya had not even turned to them. Kavin and Dushyant hugged her tightly while she reciprocated with equal love. Rajat admired them while Daya was confused.

Shreya (while separating): Hi guys, tum dono kaise ho?

Kavin (dramatically): Hum toh aapki yaad mein devdas ban gye the… ek pal ki judaai na sahi gyi.

Shreya hit his chest playfully with a smile while Dushyant hugged her from behind. She looked at him over her shoulder. He kissed her cheek and she smiled shyly. The children closed their eyes with the help of their palms with a jerk. Daya was astonished.

Dushyant (flirtingly): Aap se juda ho kar hum hai hi kya Shreya ji… in do mahino mein kya huya aapko kya pta… phir parso se aap dikhi thi par ek jhalak se is ashiq ka kya hoga…

Shreya (grinning): Bahut pyaar nhi aa rha hai aapko.

Dushyant (smirked): Aata toh roz hai… dekhana kab hai boliye.

Rajat smiled and cleared his throat. Dushyant gave him a 'saara mood kharab kar diya' look while he raised his brows.

Rajat (smiled): Mere pyaare bhaisahab, humaare saath bachein bhi hai.

Shreya realised it and was shocked. She pressed Dushyant's shoes tightly with her own and he left her immediately. Daya was still in shock to say anything. He was just looking at Shreya with wide eyes.

Shreya (cleared her throat): jaisa tumlog soch rhe ho waisa kucch nhi hai… apni aankhein khol lo.

The children opened their eyes and removed their palm. Her face was fully flushed while the three men were enjoying her expressions. Daya still cannot bear the shock. He cannot communicate nor move. Dushyant finally started to chuckle and side hugged Shreya.

Dushyant (smiled): Seriously, we have nothing… hum bas acche dost hai… Shreya ko chidhanne ke liye kabhi-kabhi main aise mazak karta hoon… we are like brother and sister…

Daya relaxed. He did not know why but he felt mortified on seeing Shreya shy for someone else. The children laugh and he too tried to smile.

Shreya (clapping): Ok… ab bahut huya mazzak… take your positions and get started.

The children went back to the training. Shreya and Rajat were helping the girls while others were training the boys. However, Daya's eyes were still close to Shreya. He did not know when he went to the girls' side and exchanged Rajat's place that he was obliged to give.

There seriously was a grip that Shreya held on Daya. An invisible force and…. Maybe…. LOVE.


End file.
